


I Don't Wanna Know

by BlueWingedAngel



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWingedAngel/pseuds/BlueWingedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye goes quiet around Ward after she finds out about him and May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Wanna Know

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in response to a drabble prompt on tumblr, [here](http://aworldofpretty.tumblr.com/post/69177156840/skye-starts-ignoring-ward-after-seeing-him-and-may)

After the mission had been cleaned up, Melinda May took some time to herself and Ward went looking for Skye, who was curled up in one of the chairs, reading off her Kindle.

“Let’s do some training,” he said. 

“Not today,” was her only reply. No snark, no sarcastic comment about what they were training for. Nothing. 

He blinked at her, narrowing his eyes a little. “Not today?” 

“It’s late, I don’t wanna know,” she said. “I just want to sit here and read.” 

He folded his arms over his chest and scowled at her. “Well, you need to do training,” he said. “Danger doesn’t wait--” 

“We’re fine,” said Skye. “And if danger comes a-knocking I’m sure you’ll deal with it.” She turned her head away. 

He watched her. “Did I do something wrong?” 

She didn’t look at him. “Nope.” 

“Did someone hurt you?” he said. 

She glanced around at him. “No.” 

“Then what’s going on?” he demanded. “You haven’t been a sarcastic smart-ass with me _once_.” 

“You’re so nice,” she said. “I can really see how much you value me on your team.” 

“One,” he said. He walked over, sitting on the coffee table by her. “Whatever it is, get over it.”

“You paused.”

He looked up at her, mind silently trying to figure out what she was referring to. “Paused?” 

“When you were cutting salad. I said May needed to get laid and you paused,” she said. “I know that reaction. I’ve _had_ that reaction. It’s the She-Already-Did reaction.” 

“What Agent May and I do in our own time...” he started. 

“I know,” she said. “I just want to be left alone tonight.”

“Is this about Miles?” he said.

She glanced around at him in utter confusion. “Sure, Ward, it’s about _Miles_.” 

“May isn’t my girlfriend, we’re not dating,” he said. “And Miles was a douchebag who didn’t deserve you. You know that, right?”

She rolled her eyes and returned her gaze to her book but didn’t go back to reading. “Sure.” 

He sighed at her. “Would you like to tell me why you’re trying to put me in a dog house or should I just start guessing and hope I land on the answer eventually?” 

“No, to both,” she said. “I just want tonight.” 

“ _Why?_ ” he said. 

“Oh my god!” she exclaimed, tossing down her Kindle and turning towards him, throwing her hands up. “I’m jealous, okay?! For a really smart Specialist guy, you are _super_ bad at reading people you spend time with!” 

He peered at her, mouthing just a tiny bit like a goldfish. She’d actually stunned him into confused stupor and he just kept watching her until it all finally sunk in. _Ooh_. “I didn’t know you swung that way,” he said. “I don’t know that May does.” 

She stared at him in abject horror and disbelief for a moment and then grabbed her Kindle and got to her feet, stalking off to her bunk. 

“...wait, what did I say?!” he called after her. 

Her response was to simply slam the sliding door closed.


End file.
